highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Highrisers Wiki:Breeding/Mechanics
: Process Want two characters to have kits? It's not quite as simple as simply having the kits: there's a process to it all. Luckily, we've written a guide on just how to go about that! All your questions should be answered here; if they're not, feel free to contact a System Council member! Establishing Your Kits #Start by figuring out the genetic possibilities of the two kits, by referencing the genetics guide and your own cat's genes (on their OC page). If you need help with this part, please contact EliteNinjaWarrior. #Next, create a thread in the OC Adoptions Board on the forums. Make sure to title it some variant of "KIT ADOPTIONS: (OC Name 1) and (OC Name 2)". #Write the thread about your kit adoption! Make sure to include anything about your kits (if they have pre-planned names, genders, appearances or personalities, etc.) that the adopting user would want to know. #If you (as parents) want to adopt one of your own kits, simply mention that one (or more) of the kits is/are already taken. If you'd like to give information on this pre-adopted kit, you may, but it's not a requirement. #If you'd like, you can request for this thread to be announced in your Clan's announcement channel by contacting a council member in your Clan! Now that your kits have been established, what's next? Well, now it's time to consider the mechanics of it. Mechanics #Users will be allowed to apply for your kits for up to 1-2 weeks (the technical gestation period during roleplay, don't worry you won't have to wait months for them to be born, you're welcome). During this time in the roleplay universe the queen will be "expecting". When the adoption period is over (regardless of whether all kits are successfully adopted out or not), the queen will give birth. #Potential adopters will post filled-out forms in replies to your thread; to accept or deny them, just quote their form and add if they've been accepted or denied in your own reply! #Getting all your kits adopted is your responsibility as the parents, and yours alone. #Got all your kits adopted within the 1-2 weeks? Good for you, your kits will be born in roleplay and added to the alliegiances!. Not all of my kits were adopted! *Any unadopted kits are still born in 3 weeks, however these kits have been born as stillborns. Sorry, try again next time! (You could even use the same OC, if you'd like). : Explanation of "Heat Seasons" *These are the seasons breeding commonly takes place in, which is why most kits are commonly born in Greenleaf and Leaf-bare. *To put it "simply", love is in the air during Newleaf and Leaf-fall, and many cats choose to become mates (or at least pursue flings) in the affectionate atmosphere. *Although sometimes kits are born in Newleaf and Leaf-fall as well. : Seasonal Differences For an example of a kit adoption thread as well as the general process, click here! Category:Policy Category:Guides